Rainey Days
by Fallen-Angel-XIII
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots detailing the life of my AQ character Raine. They go in no particular order, just random snippets of her life. And I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, I hope you enjoy, and I only own my character Raine and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Another sunless day in the Darkovia Forest. All there was were leafless trees, small dirt roads, and the lingering scent of death and blood in the air. Along a certain path leads to the castle of a certain reigning vampire queen, Safiria. A brown haired girl dressed in scholar robes was walking along that very path, dispatching undead easily with only a Water Gem Staff. The girl's eyes were glazed over and shining blood red. Once she was in the vicinity of the vampire stronghold, the girl shrugged off the robes with ease. Under the scholar robes was a slightly modified Vamp armor. Most of the armor was replaced with leather with inwoven pieces of mythril, only the chest plates, arm guards, and leg plates still metal. A blood red wrap was tied around her waist and the fur-trimmed cape was still draped on her shoulders. Soon, her face contorted in slight pain as she picked up the fallen robes and as her eyes opened, they were once more a chocolate brown. The Scholar Raine has regained control of herself once more, but for how long is the question.<p>

Taking off her glasses, the young Scholar sat against the stone wall of the vampiric fortress and pushed her bangs off of her forehead. Reaching down, she gripped her hand around the wooden staff and gazed at the ocean-blue gems set in at the top of her weapon. A wisp of a smile played upon her lips before she sighed.

"Oh Hiro..." she mused and poked one of the larger gems gently, "I hope you're okay. No, no. I know you're alright. You're Hiroko Echo, you always come out of things in one piece."

A rare laugh tumbled from Raine's mouth as she started to talk to her staff like an old friend. Wiping a tear from her eye, she kept talking and held her weapon tight.

"Knowing him, he must've hooked up with a nice girl by now. I hope it's that Robina, I've seen those sidelong glances they gave each other. Besides, they look good together. They'd be happy..." the girl smiled at the gems, almost expecting a response but got silence.

"I haven't seen anyone in four years," she closed her eyes and relaxed against the cool stone, "Mom must be worried sick, heh, I bet she never expected her daughter to be a mercenary to the Vampire Queen. I know Hiro's grown, but he's still the goofy and the lovable brother I never had. And Warlic..."

Warlic. That name always made her heart skip a beat, even as a vampire. A faint blush tinged her cheeks as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She always had a crush on the Mage, since she became his student, but over time the crush turned into full-blown love. Even thinking about him gave her a warm feeling in her heart. However, the young Scholar gave a sigh and shook her head.

"I know he doesn't like me in that way," she said reluctantly, "But that still won't stop me from loving him."

Soon, a slight throb started in her head. That always meant that Safiria was trying to control her again. Taking in a quick breath, the girl folded her hands together and looked toward the sky in quick prayer. "To any god or spirit that's listening," she started, "please watch over my mother so she will be safe and tell her I'm alright, make sure Hiroko is alive and well, and that Warlic will understand my feelings one day."

Raine closed her eyes for a moment before she felt slight pain in her head. Her thoughts became hazy as she tried to shake it off.

"N-no! Not now, not now..." she said as she gritted her teeth, trying to block out the dark influence that was invading her thoughts. Though try as she might, the will of Safiria was too strong. Soon, her brown eyes turned to red, her face was set into a lifeless frown as she soon entered the palace with her Scholar robes tucked under her arm. But before she did, she shrunk her Water Gem Staff and hid them in her robes, as a tiny piece of herself was strong enough to do so. Soon, Raine was suppressed once more, all that was left was another extension of the Vampire Queen's will.

* * *

><p>I know it's short! The chapters will get longer, don't worry. I just hope you enjoy these one-shots, guys! And remember to review! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Raine: You all know the drill. Angel owns nothing but my life. Enjoy looking into my misreable little un-life.

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of weeks since Raine has last fed. Her breath came out ragged and her fangs were elongated as she began to walk from the vampire castle and through the forests of Darkovia in the dead of night. Her Vamp armor glinted in the moonlight as she held her spear in hands tight.<p>

"There has to be something..." Raine said quietly, "Anything, I need a meal."

Soon, as if something was answering her prayer, Raine picked up the faint scent of holy water with a hint of righteousness; a paladin. The girl hissed in disgust as the scent got closer and hid in the shadows. Some poor fledgling paladin must have gotten lost and wandered into the woods. Raine licked her lips as she smelled the slight tremor of fear and adrenaline in the air; the paladin was afraid, very afraid.

Moving with cat-like stealth, Raine flitted through the shadows toward her prey. Sensing the nocturnal predator, the young paladin uncorked a decent sized bottle of holy water; the glass container shaking slightly.

"Unholy demon, show yourself!" he yelled into the night. Bats flew from there perches in the branches, their wings and screeches the only sound before complete silence fell. Raine leaped quickly on to a sturdy branch above the paladin, her eyes glowing red with desperate hunger.

Uttering a silent "forgive me," Raine bared her fangs and dropped from the tree. The paladin noticed this and instantly threw the holy water at her. Reeling back from being splashed, she hissed and got on all fours, leaping at the young one. The paladin did his best to dodge, but the vampire was too quick and easily pinned him to the earth.

"Please, do not struggle," Raine begged but the paladin struggled and tried to wriggle his way free; even tried to headbutt her just enough to make her let go, but to no avail. She sighed and pressed her forehead against his and looked straight into his eyes, casting a small sleeping spell to make him stop trying to free himself.

"Forgive me for this," she said quietly before sinking her fangs into his neck, draining his blood until none was left. Standing up and licking her lips clean, Raine looked at the drained corpse and closed her eyes.

Once she opened her eyes, they were back to thier original brown instead of blood red. Raine felt a pang of dread and guilt as she looked at the dead boy. She picked up the former paladin and walked out of Darkovia until she came across a hill that was dotted with wreaths of forget-me-nots, her favorite flower. This was where she buried the people she fed from. Finding an empty spot, she gently set down the corpse and began to dig a grave with her bare hands. After an hour of digging, she gently placed the body in the hole. Saying a quiet prayer, she covered the grave with soil and patted it until it was smooth. Holding out her hand, it glowed a faint lilac, the color of her mana, and a wreath of forget-me-nots formed on top of the fresh grave. With the solemn look in her eyes, Raine slowly walked from the hill and back to Darkovia; another death plaguing her conscience.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, shut up! .<br>Anyway, I hope you look foreward to more Raine-y Days, and remember every review makes a troll go away. :D


	3. Chapter 3

You know the drill. I only own Raine, and Hiroko Echo belongs to the amazing Xen Kenshin. So enjoy the chapter guys!

* * *

><p>Chat with Death<p>

"This is... different..." Raine said as she sat in a waiting area of sorts with a little café, benches and stacks of magazines and toys. She saw the familiar sight of Death, black robes and all, as he floated to Raine and gave her a mug of warm milk.

"Yeah, I decided to make the waiting void more comfortable for little kids and the elderly when they die," Death said with a bony shrug, "So, what got you this time, Raine-bow?"

"Gang of Werewolves ambushed me while I was on patrol. They were grunts, but they completely caught me off guard," Raine explained as she flipped through a copy of 'Dragonslayer's Monthly.'

"No potions on you?"

"Nope, I was in a rush so I had no time to restock," she took a sip of her milk and sighed a little.

"Alright, what's bothering ya?" Death asked, his eyeless sockets slightly concerned.

"It's been four years, Death. You'd think... he would have found me and I'd be free by now. You'd think I wouldn't still be working for that old hag," Raine told the skeleton as she sipped from her mug. Death knew all about Hiroko and his adventures from what Raine has told him over the years. Even as a vampire, she had a penchant for dying. Although it has gone down from twice a week to only once a week; totally an improvement. He also knew that no matter what Raine tried to do, she just couldn't get away from the Vampire Queen's influence.

"Raine, don't lose faith," Death said, patting her shoulder with a bony hand, "That's not your style. You'll get out of this sooner than you think."

"I know so, " Death said before grabbing his scythe, "Well, I'd better get going. Souls to gather and all that."

Raine finished her mug and set down the magazine before standing up, remembering something.

"Oh, Death?" Raine said chuckling a little, "If Hiroko every ends up here, you'll have to stash some swimsuit magazines so his wait won't be too boring."

Both the Vampire and the skeleton laughed at his as they went their separate ways; Raine went back to the land of the living, while Death went through a portal leading who knows where. Once Raine went back, she saw that she was outside of Battleon in the middle of the night. A part of her wanted to go and visit everyone just for a moment, but she couldn't. With a reluctant but longing stare, Raine started to walk to Darkovia before her eyes started turning red.

* * *

><p>Again, I know it's short, but I thought it came out good. So, read, review and enjoy guys. Bye-Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

You guys know the drill. I only own my character Raine and her family. Hiroko belongs to Xen Kenshin and Adventure Quest belongs to the amazing team at Artix Entertainment.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudless night, a full moon was in the sky along with thousands of twinkling stars. A very soft breeze blew through as Raine walked down a familiar dirt road a few miles outside of Battleon. She wore no armor, Vamp nor Guardian Robes; just a plain lavender dress and a thin white cloak. The only weapon she had was her Water Gem Staff. She didn't need anything else for where she was going. Soon, the faint scent of pink roses and tiger lilies hit her acute vampire senses. A faint smile set on her lips as her pace slowed to a leisurely stroll. Her footsteps stopped a foot away from a moderately sized wooden cabin. Ivy grew along the walls of the house, and three potted plants were lined up in front of the door; pink roses, tiger lilies, and forget-me-nots all in bloom and thriving. All of the lights were off and no smoke came from the chimney, so whoever was in there was asleep. Taking a deep breath, Raine walked up to the door quietly and looked at the wooden door wistfully.<p>

"Hey mom…" she whispered and pressed her hand against the door, "I'm home…"

Stepping one foot over the threshold of her home, Raine cast a spell, making a small ball of light appear so she can see. The light cast shadows about the living room, highlighting the couch in front of the fireplace and the mantle above the unlit fire. Moving closer, she took down a picture of three people and sighed. One person was a beautiful black haired woman with blue eyes and caramel colored skin in a vibrant green dress, the other was a man with chocolate brown hair and eyes with fair skin clad in Vampire Slayer gear sans the hat. The final person was a two year old girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes with tanned skin wearing a cute light purple dress, happily holding the man's hat. This was her family when she was younger: her mother Ariel, her father Sven, and Raine. Silently putting down the first picture, Raine picked up the only other picture on the mantle.

"I remember this," Raine mused with a smile as she looked at a picture of herself, Hiroko and Ariel, "It feels like a lifetime since we were all together."

Once the other picture was set down, Raine looked up at the stairs leading to the second floor. Taking quiet baby steps, Raine made it up to the top floor and bypassed every other room; her old room, Hiroko's old room, and her father's former study. She stopped at the room at the end of the hall and made the ball of light dissipate before entered the room. The powerful scent of aging holy water overwhelmed her as she looked in the bedroom. Only the moon provided light as her eyes scanned the area. The bed was made but full of notes and books. Various herbs, flowers, mosses, and other assorted plants were strewn about the floor and desk; some soaking in bowls of aged holy water. Holding her nose, she ventured in the room and looked at the desk to find a sight that made her heart ache. With her head rested on arms on the desk, Ariel was fast asleep in nothing more than a green tunic and cream colored pants. Her black hair has thin strands of grey in them, bags under her eyes, and worry lines on her face; all of it from stress and lack of sleep.

"Oh mom…" Raine said very softly and wiped her eyes. Taking in a breath and braving the pungent odor of holy water and herbs, Raine cleared the bed of the papers and books. She soon gently took her mother from the desk and placed her in bed, ever so quietly tucking her in. Taking a moment to look toward the papers, Raine gasped silently and began to tear up. All of these were failed recipes for vampirism cures. She looked at her mother asleep in bed and kissed her forehead gently. Raine put down her staff and cast a small spell that left a bouquet of forget-me-nots on the pillow next to Ariel's head.

"I'll be back home soon, for good this time. I promise…" she whispered before picking up her staff. Opening the window and climbing out of it before jumping to the earth and landing on her feet. Taking one last look at her home, Raine let a few tears fall before beginning her walk back to Darkovia; her eyes slowly turning red.

* * *

><p>And another oneshot is done. I hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
